Danentine
Danentine (Dan/'ny and Clem/'entine) is the romantic pairing of Daniel Walker and Clementine Frost. The two have been dating for about three years before the story began. Despite their personality differences, they are both very faithful to each-other and are often seen spending time together. Clementine is violently protective over him, as seen in many chapters, an attitude she has not yet expressed towards anyone else in the story. Moments Chapter 3- *The two of them were together in the hallway. *After Danny made a bad joke, Clementine kissed him, noting to herself that the joke wasn't very good but she didn't really mind. She also claimed it was a bit better than it really was, in order to make him happy. *Clementine threatened Jessica after the latter slapped Danny. *Clementine pulled Danny over to watch as a fight between Jessica and Christina almost happened. Chapter 6- *They were stealing from the university together. *When Danny got hurt, Clementine got visibly upset. *After Rebecca once again caused Danny to get hurt, Clementine caused a thunderstorm out of rage. She also screamed and ran over to him. *Similiarly, when Clementine got hurt, Danny ran over to her. *They shared a smile. *They did a combo attack, combining Clementine's ability to morph into a shadow and Danny's darkness controlling powers. *They share another smile when Dakota gets away with the machine parts. *They run off together, laughing. Chapter 7- *When Clementine was discussing her plans to take over the world with Dakota, Clementine said that Danny would obviously be the king. *He calls her babe. *He acts very calm about Clementine's leadership, showing he is used to following her rules and doesn't mind doing so. *When Dakota sarcastically called Danny cute Clementine yelled at her saying "He's mine, bitch!" and slapped her multiple times. *Dany thought it was touching how protective Clementine is over him. *In his thoughts he said that Clementine was "an evil, crazy villain" but that she was his "evil, crazy villain". *When Dakota said that she'd never want to date Danny, Clementine told her that she better not be saying anything's wrong with him. *Once Dakota left the room Clementine kissed him saying that they were alone. *Clementine said that she was glad everyone had left because they were giving her a headache and then Danny said that maybe he could fix that and kissed her. *At the end of the chapter Clementine pulls Danny towards her waterbed, implying that something more was about to occur. Chapter 10- *Danny mentioned that Clementine was busy, and seemed a bit disappointed about it. Chapter 11- *Danny warns Ruby of what Clementine will do if she messes up, showing again how used he is to his girlfriend's temper. Chapter 16- *They are having a date together. *Clementine tells Morishige and Dakota that Monday is "date day" implying they do this every week. *They are described as being cuddled up on the bed, with her head resting on his chest, and watching a horror movie. *When Danny makes a bad joke, Clementine gets happy and gleefully warns Dakota that Danny will "bad-pun her to death" if she asks him to. *Clementine really wants the others to leave so she and Danny can continue their date. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings